prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2001 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The '2001 PWI Top 50 Wrestle'rs is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. Kurt Angle :2. Steve Austin :3. Chris Benoit :4. Keiji Mutoh :5. Booker T :6. Triple H :7. Scott Steiner :8. Mitsuharu Misawa :9. Chris Jericho :10. Rhino :11. The Undertaker :12. Genichiro Tenryu :13. Lance Storm :14. The Rock :15. El Hijo del Santo :16. Kane :17. Jeff Hardy :18. Toshiaki Kawada :19. Diamond Dallas Page :20. Edge :21. Dr. Wagner Jr. :22. Matt Hardy :23. Minoru Tanaka :24. Jeff Jarrett :25. Jushin Liger :26. Hector Garza :27. Yoshihiro Tajiri :28. Mike Awesome :29. Christian :30. Buh-Buh Ray Dudley :31. Hurricane Helms :32. Albert :33. Nicho El Millonario :34. Kazuyuki Fujita :35. Steve Corino :36. D-Von Dudley :37. Test :38. Billy Kidman :39. Jun Akiyama :40. Hugh Morrus :41. Kensuke Sasaki :42. Chavo Guerrero Jr. :43. Sean O'Haire :44. Tokyo Magnum :45. Bradshaw :46. Silver King :47. Shinya Hashimoto :48. Vader :49. Jerry Lynn :50. Eddie Guerrero 51-100 :51. Hardcore Holly :52. Yuji Nagata :53. Raven :54. Juventud Guerrera :55. Taiyo Kea :56. Faarooq :57. Sabu :58. Masato Tanaka :59. Rob Van Dam :60. Chuck Palumbo :61. William Regal :62. Spike Dudley :63. Masa Chono :64. Villano III :65. Christopher Daniels :66. Perry Saturn :67. X-Pac :68. Jinsei Shinzaki :69. Electro Shock :70. Steve Blackman :71. Scott Norton :72. The Big Show :73. Shima Nobunaga :74. Crash Holly :75. Super Delfin :76. Tiger Mask IV :77. Satánico :78. Tommy Dreamer :79. Justin Credible :80. Manabu Nakanishi :81. Bull Buchanan :82. Lance Hoyt :83. Steve Williams :84. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :85. Satoshi Kojima :86. Grandmaster Sexay :87. Brock Lesnar :88. Scotty Too Hotty :89. Atlantis :90. The Goodfather :91. Crowbar :92. Shannon Moore :93. Shinjiro Ohtani :94. Super Crazy :95. Octagon :96. Chris Candido :97. Rikishi :98. Scott Hall :99. Al Snow :100. Tatsuhito Takaiwa 101-150 :101. TAKA Michinoku :102. Reckless Youth :103. Sho Funaki :104. La Parka :105. Scoot Andrews :106. Haku :107. The Sandman :108. Naoya Ogawa :109. Negro Casas :110. Rick Steiner :111. Dean Malenko :112. C.W. Anderson :113. Blue Panther :114. Kid Kash :115. Hiroshi Hase :116. Mike Rotunda :117. Essa Rios :118. Danny Doring :119. Mark Jindrak :120. Ricky Marvin :121. Charlie Haas :122. Akira Taue :123. Shawn Stasiak :124. Joey Matthews :125. Billy Gunn :126. Dick Togo :127. Val Venis :128. Christian York :129. The Great Sasuke :130. Russ Haas :131. K-Kwik :132. Mike Quackenbush :133. Disqo :134. Black Warrior :135. Johnny Smith :136. Amish Roadkill :137. Steven Richards :138. Minoru Fujita :139. Mike Barton :140. Tazz :141. Guido Maritato :142. Villano IV :143. 2 Cold Scorpio :144. Steven Bradley :145. D-Lo Brown :146. Gedo :147. Nova :148. Chris Kanyon :149. Takehiro Murahama :150. Buff Bagwell 151-200 :151. Jado :152. Mike Rapada :153. Shelton Benjamin :154. Ultimo Guerrero :155. Villano V :156. Balls Mahoney :157. Shark Boy :158. Gran Hamada :159. Mike Modest :160. Dragon Kid :161. The Blue Boy :162. Kendo Ka Shin :163. El Felino :164. Chad Collyer :165. Jerry Lawler :166. Rey Bucanero :167. Mark Henry :168. Evan Karagias :169. Gran Naniwa :170. Low-Ki :171. Tarzan Boy :172. Julio Dinero :173. New Jack :174. Simon Diamond :175. The Maestro :176. Donovan Morgan :177. Mr. Niebla :178. Joey Abs :179. Lash LeRoux :180. Gillberg :181. Akira Nogami :182. Nick Dinsmore :183. David Flair :184. Flash :185. Brian Adams :186. Fuerza Guerrera :187. Tatsumi Fujinami :188. Bryan Clark :189. Rico Constantino :190. Mikey Whipwreck :191. Lance Cade :192. El Dandy :193. Dusty Rhodes :194. Ekmo :195. Air Paris :196. Tony Kozina :197. Kimo :198. Rey Mysterio Jr. :199. AJ Styles :200. Adam Pearce 201-250 :201. Jayson Reign :202. Gary Steele :203. Osamu Nishimura :204. El Samurai :205. Michelle Starr :206. American Dragon :207. Gran Apolo :208. Spanky :209. Naomichi Marufuji :210. Jet Jaguar :211. Johnny Moss :212. Jamie Knoble :213. Takao Omori :214. Trailer Park Trash :215. Damian 666 :216. Yoshinari Ogawa :217. Randy Orton :218. Savio Vega :219. Rodrageous :220. Masa Fuchi :221. Tsubasa :222. Emilio Charles Jr. :223. Don Montoya :224. Jason Lee :225. Jim Steele :226. Takuma Sano :227. Ricky Banderas :228. Boyce Legrande :229. Vic Capri :230. John Kronus :231. Samu :232. Halloween :233. Andy Anderson :234. Billy Fives :235. Pete Gas :236. Tom Brandi :237. Jack Dupp :238. Romeo Bliss :239. Shinya Makabe :240. Dr. Cerebro :241. The Messiah :242. Silky Boom Boom :243. Dennis Gregory :244. Beau James :245. Tony Jones :246. Supreme :247. Glen Osbourne :248. Masai Irinara :249. K.C. Thunder :250. Otto Schwanz 251-300 :251. Vincenzo Massaro :252. Damien Steele :253. Eric Angle :254. Jon Ryan :255. Mike Shane :256. Todd Shane :257. Leviathan :258. Onyx :259. Koji Kanemoto :260. Frank Parker :261. Horace Hogan :262. Eddie Golden :263. J.R. Ryder :264. Major DeBeers :265. King Kong Bundy :266. Mike Sullivan :267. Roger Anderson :268. Vance Nevada :269. Cham Pain :270. Vic Grimes :271. Race Steele :272. Jason Jett :273. Andre Baker :274. Kid Kaos :275. Jag :276. Adam Firestorm :277. Col. Boomer Payne :278. David Young :279. Inferno :280. Jeremy Lopez :281. The Prototype :282. Jason Rumble :283. Corporal Punishment :284. Rob Conway :285. Lex Lovett :286. Matt Stryker :287. Robert Thompson :288. John Rambo :289. Blade Boudreaux :290. Shorty Smalls :291. Mikey Henderson :292. Lenny Lane :293. Trent Acid :294. Pogo The Clown :295. Hotstuff Hernandez :296. Shane Ballard :297. Lodi :298. Shannon Ballard :299. Chris Nelson :300. Steve Sharp 301-350 :301. J.C. Dazz :302. Jon Heidenreich :303. Kevin Northcutt :304. Chilly Willy :305. Vito DeNucci :306. Steve Boz :307. Jimmy Rave :308. Brandon K. :309. John Phoenix :310. Scottie Wren :311. L.A. Smooth :312. Cody Hawk :313. Naphtali :314. Samoa Joe :315. Prince Nana :316. Scott Bishop :317. Caprice Coleman :318. Robbie Royce :319. Frankie Kazarian :320. Jason Justice :321. Preston Quinn :322. Qenaan Creed :323. The Damaja :324. Matt Murphy :325. J.J. Johnston :326. Quinn Magnum :327. Iceman :328. Rob McBride :329. Rick Deezel :330. Keiji Sakoda :331. Johnny Kashmere :332. Biggie Biggs :333. T. Rantula :334. Mr. Ooh La La :335. Drake Dawson :336. Dean Champion :337. Dusty Wolfe :338. Curtis Thomson :339. Ricky Harrison :340. Ty Street :341. Rico Casanova :342. Lord Zoltan :343. Skull Ganz :344. Rick Fuller :345. Ace Darling :346. Lazz :347. Bart Sawyer :348. Nathan Jones :349. Rory Fox :350. Moondog Molsonn 351-400 :351. Dr. Luther :352. Boom Boom Comini :353. Dylan Night :354. Stone Mountain :355. Scott D'Amore :356. Hardkore Kidd :357. Jacey North :358. Rapid Fire Maldonado :359. Vinnie Capelli :360. Seven :361. Shaggy 2 Dope :362. Barry Horowitz :363. Bull Schmitt :364. Ronnie Vegas :365. Moondog Wenzel :366. Afa Jr. :367. Mentallo :368. Sydeswype :369. Bad Boy Basil :370. Terry Allen :371. Cheetah Master :372. Marc Ash :373. Bruiser Bennett :374. The Bruiser :375. Chris Michaels :376. Vince Goodnite :377. Smelly :378. Maxx Justice :379. Judas Young :380. Piranah :381. Trooper Gilmore :382. T.J. Powers :383. John Balsamo :384. Dino Divine :385. Horshu :386. Kid USA :387. Vince Kaplack :388. Shirley Doe :389. Rich Myers :390. Johnny Spade :391. Bobo Brazil Jr. :392. Crusher Hansen :393. Juggernaut :394. Darren Dalton :395. The Bouncer :396. J-Rocc :397. Creeping Death :398. Monsta Mack :399. Beau Douglas :400. Mafia 401-450 :401. Eric Priest :402. Jardi Frantz :403. Robbie Rage :404. Guillotine LeGrande :405. Brian Anthony :406. Adam Booker :407. Paul Vault :408. Miyaki Frantz :409. Dapper Dan :410. Steve Southern :411. Masked Maniac :412. Scab :413. Dave Johnson :414. Paul Diamond :415. Zak Mason :416. Kevin Knight :417. Johnny Malibu :418. Poison :419. Major Havoc :420. Bobby Rogers :421. J.T. Lightning :422. David Lee Gilbert :423. Badd Brad :424. Ralph Mosca :425. The Persian Prince :426. Chris Krueger :427. Al Savage :428. L.A. Wild One :429. Jeff Roth :430. Danny Rose :431. Sebastian Kane :432. Mozart Fontaine :433. Johnny Graham :434. Earl The Pearl :435. Super Destroyer 2000 :436. Guy Williams :437. Boogie Woogie Brown :438. Jeff Hammerick :439. Reverend Slim :440. Bob Evans :441. Ronnie Zukko :442. Shawn Christopher :443. Brian Danzig :444. Seijin Akki :445. The Amazing Red :446. Joey Corman :447. Jake Damien :448. Alex Arion :449. Don Basher :450. Juan Xavier 451-500 :451. Dave Greco :452. Chic White :453. Metal Maniac :454. Nova Cain :455. The California Kid :456. Joel Maximo :457. Indiana Kidd Jr. :458. B.J. Whitmer :459. Bob Keller :460. Jose Maximo :461. Jimmy Snuka Jr. :462. Brody Hawk :463. Austin James :464. Homeless Jimmy :465. Brian Bedlam :466. Mark Mest :467. Flex Fenom :468. Tommy Idol :469. Dave Sherman :470. Jon Douglas :471. Adam Jacobs :472. Rick Noble :473. Rod Bell :474. Jimmie Lee :475. Kyle Storm :476. Benny Stoltzfus :477. Gino Martino :478. Majik :479. Chris Charger :480. Terry Knight :481. Brandon Walker :482. C.B. Cane :483. Japanese Pool Boy :484. Joe Brock :485. Hadrian :486. Ash Parker :487. Bulldozer Benton :488. Ben Galvan :489. Thornn :490. Mack Truck :491. Osiris :492. J.W. Boss :493. The Hussla :494. Jeff Starr :495. Superstar Steve :496. Dango Wynn :497. Sean Royal :498. Supreme Lee Great :499. Bill Mudd :500. Pepper Parks See Also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2001 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists